


A Hallowe'en Spooktacular

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Fun, Girls Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Party Games, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: It's a team Hallowe'en party. Couples costumes, drinking games, and makeouts ensue.Yes, it's ridiculous. Roll with it.





	A Hallowe'en Spooktacular

"Is everything ready?"

Lou looked up as Debbie came running down the stairs, and took one step closer to catch her elbow and steady her, hiding a smile. 

"...Yes. Everything is ready. Everything is under control. And yes, you look fine."

Debbie took a breath and nodded, then leaned into Lou for a moment. 

The tall blonde grinned and kissed her, laughing when she saw the face Debbie pulled as she broke away, wrinkling her nose. 

"Your moustache tickles."

"Cara mia, how could you be so cruel. Besides, this was your idea."

Debbie poked her tongue out, making Lou laugh again. 

"...That's more Wednesday than Morticia darling."

"You make a surprisingly good Gomez. Is the food out?"

"Yes, the food is out."

"All of it?"

"Yes, Debbie. All of the food is out. When the doorbell rings, you can answer it and I'll put the dry ice in the cauldron."

"Okay."

Debbie took a deep breath and smoothed down her dress, while Lou watched. She looked perfect, but Debbie wasn't going to accept that while she had time to be in her own head. To be fair, although it was pretty low stakes, this was the first social occasion they'd hosted as a couple since getting back together. Lou could understand how something like that might throw Debbie a little off her usual groove. 

The doorbell rang, and Debbie turned to go and answer it. Lou gave her a reassuring ass squeeze, which made Debbie look back over her shoulder. Lou just grinned, and headed over to the bar to put the dry ice in the cauldron. 

The block sank beneath the surface, and smoke began billowing out as expected. Lou nodded in satisfaction. Debbie was right. It was pretty cool to have something green and bubbling for a party like this. 

Lou glanced over at the doorway, and wasn't surprised when it was Leslie and Tammy who walked in. Tammy was dressed in a fairly run of the mill all-black cat costume, complete with eyeliner nose and whiskers and cat ears on her headband. Leslie looked... a lot like she normally looked, although she was hefting a katana casually over one shoulder and a headband in place of her hat to keep her dreads out of her face. She grinned at Lou. 

"Couples costume huh? Cute."

"Yeah. You know me, I'll take any excuse to wear a suit."

"Ya workin' tha' moustache though. Nice."

"I see you two went the low effort route. Nothing wrong with that at all. A lot more practical, I think."

Leslie laughed, the katana over her shoulders, bracing her arms over it before she brought it down into something resembling a pose. 

"Yeah. Bu' Tammy's happy an' tha's the importan' thing ta me. Kinda glad ya havin' this party ta be hones' witya. Don' know how she woulda liked her firs' Hallowe'en wi'ou' the kids. Bu' they'll be havin' fun I'm sure. Ya ge' the whole gang down?"

"It's practically a reunion. Let me see if I can guess..." Lou settled into a serious pose with her hands on her hips, looking like contemplating the identity of Leslie's costume was the most important thing in the world... and then she grinned, "Michonne?"

Leslie laughed and saluted her with the katana.

"Got it in one. Shoulda known. Can a parched apocalypse survivor ge' a drink aroun' here?"

Lou grinned and handed her a goblet, pointing at the cauldron.

Leslie eyed the smoking green drink appreciatively, and nodded.

"Nice."

"Dry ice?" That was Tammy arriving from where she'd been catching up with Debbie, and she looked a little uncertain as she glanced from the cauldron to Lou. "Is that safe?"

Lou smiled and tugged Tammy into a sideways hug, pressing a tickly, moustachioed kiss to her temple.

"Hi Tim-Tam. Yes, it's safe, I promise. Food grade dry ice in one big block so it's at the bottom. Nicely chilled cocktail, no chance of it ending up in someone's glass."

Tammy let out a breath and nodded. 

"Okay. Thank you. Not that I doubted you, I just-"

"No need to explain. Food's just over here, we're working on a help yourself basis and since it's Hallowe'en, dessert's out now too. We've got a tomato and red pepper dip in the bread cauldron there, with some stuff to dip in it. Mostly pita bread and veggies, but the hot dog mummies are pretty nice in it too. There's some sweet potato wedges, some meatballs and falafel, and the orange peppers cut to look like jack o'lanterns are filled with mac and cheese. There are some savoury pumpkin muffins too. Then there's peanut butter squares, the muffins with the spiderweb frosting are chocolate fudge, and Debbie's made like three kinds of Hallowe'en cookie. The pumpkin ones are just orange flavoured and do not actually contain pumpkin. I think. Drinks-wise we've got non-alcoholic mulled cider, or... I don't even know what to call that. I think it was originally Emerald City or something twee. Let's call it Monster Smash."

Leslie was laughing as she ladled some into her goblet.

"Oh yeah? An' wha's in this?"

"Midori, curacao, rum, vodka, pineapple juice and lemonade."

"Sounds good... makes me feel a lil better abou' the colour too."

Lou grinned.

"It is pretty vibrant. We had fun taste testing recipes before we settled on that one. Debbie's tongue was green for days."

Tammy raised an eyebrow as she reached for a goblet of her own and Leslie handed her the ladle. 

"...I'm trying to figure out if that's too much information or not."

"Really, Tim-Tam? After everything we've shared?"

"...Point."

Leslie laughed and toasted Tammy. 

"C'mon doll, le's go grab some food before Constance ge's here."

Lou grinned. 

"Plates are just on the side there, help yourself."

Meanwhile, over by the door, Debbie was staring at the latest arrival. 

"...I'm sorry, what are you again?"

Constance hit a button on her phone and the Ghostbusters theme began playing from the speaker. Constance began to dance, wearing a black morph suit and a pumpkin mask. 

Debbie continued to stare at her, unsure whether she was hallucinating, and questioning whether, if this was one of those things she'd missed while on the inside, she might not be better off going back there. 

Eventually Constance flipped the mask up. 

"C'mon Mom, I'm The Pumpkin Dance."

"...And what is the Pumpkin Dance?"

"...Wow you really are kind of old huh..."

Fortunately Amita arrived at that point, and Debbie just stepped back to let Constance in, mouth open and slowly shaking her head. 

"Well don't you look pretty as a princess..."

Amita grinned shyly and held out her yellow skirts (although they didn't need much help from that point of view), curtseying. 

"Thank you... and you look very glamorous. Spooky and elegant."

Debbie smiled. 

"...You were always my favourite."

Amita walked in past her. 

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Not quite. I'll give you three guesses who we're waiting on."

"...Daphne and Rose?"

"Daphne and Rose. So basically everyone's here and we should just start."

"They'll be here." Lou said, kissing Debbie's cheek again and handing Amita a goblet. "There's cocktail in the cauldron or non-alcoholic mulled cider if you'd prefer."

Amita looked around as she took the goblet. She seemed to pause when she reached Constance's costume. 

"...I think I'll head for the cauldron, thanks..."

Lou laughed, tugging Debbie into a dip and kissing her. 

"Cara mia..."

"Mon cher... you are ridiculous."

"You love it."

"...I do. You're perfect."

Lou grinned. 

"I know. Still nice to hear from time to time. And it's good to remind you of how awesome I am."

Debbie rolled her eyes, and leaned up to kiss Lou again, groaning when there was another knock on the door. 

"...Well, I guess that's impressively on time for them. Do I have to?"

Lou laughed. 

"Yes baby, we have to. C'mon."

Lou wrapped her arm around Debbie's waist and reached with her free hand to open the door. Both of them stepped back when Daphne stalked in, clad from head to toe in form-fitting black leather, with a utility belt at her waist, a mask over her eyes and a pair of cat ears on her head. 

"...Good evening Miss Kyle."

"...I'm not sure whether it counts if you're just dressing up as yourself."

Daphne tossed her hair and shrugged. 

"...I stole it from the set. So what?"

Lou laughed, and Debbie tilted her head, considering. 

"...I've never been so proud."

Daphne gave her a withering look. 

"...It was before I met you."

Debbie was about to reply, but was distracted when what appeared to be a walking garden topped off by a bird's nest followed Daphne into the club. 

"...Hi Rose."

"Hullo..."

Lou tilted her head, giving Rose a considering look. 

"...Poison Ivy?"

"Errm.... yes. It seemed to... y'know... go..."

Rose attempted to smooth down her green and black ruffled skirt.

Debbie smiled. 

"Suits you. It's a very you take on a classic. Come on in and grab some food, I'll start the movies..."

"What are the movies?" 

Daphne was trying to look uninterested, and Debbie smiled sweetly. 

"Addams Family."

"Ugh you could have just said we were watching your home movies..."

Rose perked up a little. 

"Ooh d'you have the sequel too? I love that one."

Lou grinned. 

"Yes we do, come on, let me get you a drink."

~

The eight of them were sat sprawled out around the couch and coffee table, munching away. The buffet table was about half empty, and they were most of the way through the second movie. The level in the cauldron had dropped significantly too. 

_"Wednesday's at that age when a girl has only one thing on her mind..."_

_"Boys...?"_

"Homicide." Debbie, Lou, Daphne, Rose, and Tammy all chorused along with Christina Ricci. 

Constance looked around at them, bewildered and not entirely unlike a teenager surrounded by embarrassing family members.

Tammy started munching on a ghost cookie. 

"...Ooh, popping candy?"

Debbie grinned and raised her glass.

"Nice!"

"Maybe it's time for some games?"

Lou appeared with a tray of shots, and Daphne leaned forward. 

"Ooh, I know... we should play Never Have I Ever..."

"That could be fun!" Tammy perked up. 

Leslie rolled her head and raised an eyebrow, laconic as ever. 

"Ya know tha' coul' be a disaster righ'?"

Daphne's eyes sparkled wickedly. 

"But isn't that part of the fun?"

Lou shrugged and put the tray down in the middle of the debris on the coffee table. 

"Alright, why not... since it was your idea, you can start Daphne."

Daphne paused, considering, pursing her lips and tapping them with a fingertip as everyone else shifted to be around the tray within easy reach. 

"...Never have I ever challenged an animal to a fight."

Lou gave a considering shrug, while Constance reached for a shot and everyone else stared at Tammy as she grabbed one too and threw it back. 

Daphne stared at Tammy. 

"...What did you..."

Tammy shrugged and set the empty shot glass back on the tray. 

"Bear."

"...You what?"

Tammy shrugged again and snuggled into Leslie's side. 

"It came a little near the kids."

"What the f-"

"It ran off, it's fine."

There was a beat while everyone stared at Tammy but it became clear no more details were going to be forthcoming, and then the gazes all shifted to Constance. 

Constance shrugged as the pumpkin mask which was pushed up on top of her head fell down over her face again. She shoved it back up. 

"...Raccoon."

There were a few nods as everyone else just accepted that, and all eyes shifted to Rose.

"Errrm... right... right... errrm... never have I ever done the walk of shame."

Everyone apart from Amita and Constance took a shot, and Rose's eyes widened. 

Leslie shifted a little, considering everyone in turn as she mused on her question. 

"Never have I ever flashed a bartender for a free drink."

Daphne, Lou, Debbie, and Tammy all took shots. 

When everyone stared at Tammy she flicked her gaze furtively off to the side. 

"...College."

Leslie kissed her cheek and grinned at Debbie. 

"You know Lou don' coun' righ'?"

Debbie grinned. 

"I know."

Lou rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm tighter around Debbie's waist. 

Tammy traced the rim of her empty shot glass with her finger. 

"Never have I ever... called in sick to work because I was hungover."

Daphne took a shot, as did Rose, and Constance raised a finger. 

"...Do like, drugs count? Or just booze?"

"Drugs count."

"Mmkay."

She took a shot, and in answer to the questioning and slightly disapproving looks shrugged. 

"Just weed."

Lou sighed and settled her elbows on her knees, bracing her chin on one patrician hand. 

"Never have I ever... woken up in a strange place without remembering how I got there."

Constance, Daphne, Rose, and Amita all drank. 

Amita shrugged in response to the stares. 

"Apparently Ambien makes me sleepwalk."

"...Maybe good to warn people about that..." Debbie muttered, then: "Never have I ever had an actual job."

Lou flipped her off as she grabbed her shot, and Leslie, Tammy, Daphne, Rose, Amita, and Constance all drank. Debbie blinked. 

"...Wow, didn't think that would get everyone."

Amita poked her tongue out in a distinctly un-ladylike manner. It was green. 

"Yeah, well never have I ever actually stolen something."

Tammy, Leslie, Lou, Debbie, Daphne, and Constance all drank.

Constance looked at everyone for a long moment, head tilted to the side, pumpkin mask hanging off over her shoulder. 

"Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex."

Daphne, Lou, Debbie, and Tammy all drank.

"...Wow Mom, Dad. I'm ashamed of you."

Debbie was the one doing the flipping off this time, but it was good-natured. 

Daphne stared Debbie down, and it was surprisingly focused given how far along they were in the evening. 

"Never have I ever gone to jail."

Debbie reached for the tray, other hand with her middle finger raised, and then she paused and stared as Rose also reached out and took a shot. 

After a long silence it became clear that no further details were going to be forthcoming, while Rose refused to meet anyone's eyes, and Debbie swallowed her shot. 

"Right... errm... never have I ever... made out with a stranger."

Tammy, Lou, Debbie, Leslie, and Daphne all drank. After a moment, so did Amita.

The answer was again accompanied with a shrug. 

"College."

Leslie was grinning, comfortably buzzed and happy as she mused, tapping her lip. 

"Never have I ever... said I love you just to have sex with someone."

Debbie and Daphne both drank, and shared a glance. 

Debbie's smile didn't quite meet her eyes. 

"Part of the job, right?"

Daphne nodded, and Lou squeezed Debbie's thigh reassuringly. 

"Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person?"

Debbie was reaching for a shot when she stopped and pointed accusingly at Tammy. 

"Yes you have! There was no way that text you sent me wasn't meant for your husband."

"...Oh yeah... guess I have... maybe we should play something else?"

Leslie grinned and looked at Lou. 

"...Coul' play spin the bottle? I ain' gonna believe i' if you tell me you ain' go' any empties afta this."

Lou mused, then glanced around. 

"We can do that, everyone cool with that?"

Constance shifted uncomfortably. 

"...Does the kissing have to be on the lips?"

Debbie smiled fondly at her. 

"Nope. Doesn't have to be on the lips. Doesn't have to be anything someone isn't comfortable with."

Constance nodded. 

"Alright then, cool. I'm in."

"Let's clear some off the table first?" Tammy suggested, and the others nodded. 

When they stood they were mostly able to walk in a straight line. The trash was put in a black bag, the tray of shots went over to the cauldron, which was still steaming slightly, and the plates were cleared to the sink. There was still food left, but enough to pick at without worrying too much about plates. There were some spares leftover too. 

Lou grabbed an empty bottle of vodka and put it on the table, settling back next to Debbie on the couch. 

"...Alright. Who's going first?"

"I think Tammy should, since it was her idea."

Tammy glanced at Leslie, who squeezed her hand and smiled, slow and lazy and warm, then reached forward and sent the bottle spinning. 

It settled on Amita, who blushed, and Tammy pushed herself up from the couch (with a little help), and bent for a soft sweet kiss that left them both with a little flush on their cheeks as she fell back into the cushions. 

That blush wasn't helped when Lou reached to spin the bottle next and it landed on Tammy. Lou leaned over and gently cupped Tammy's jaw, tilting her head into the kiss and lingering a little, the kind of kiss that came easily between friends who'd done this a million times before. Tammy made a soft little noise as Lou pulled away and licked her lips. 

"...Wow. You're still good at that."

"Only gotten better with practice, baby."

Debbie rolled her eyes a little but smiled, reaching for her turn. When the bottle landed on Daphne the two of them exchanged a look full of challenge. 

Daphne settled back, crossing her legs. 

"Show me what you got, Ocean."

Amita tilted her head, watching them. 

"...I almost feel like I should have popcorn for this."

Debbie stood up and took the few steps over to close the gap, and Daphne stood to meet her. The kiss itself was clashing and hot and messy, with hands straying a little in both directions. Both of them were panting as they broke apart, and Daphne wiped a smear of Debbie's lipstick off with the back of her hand, eyes dark. 

"...Not bad."

Debbie smirked, sauntering a little for those few steps back as she settled back next to Lou, entirely self-assured. 

"Thanks."

It took a moment for Amita to recover enough to realise it was her turn, and she apologised as she reached for the bottle. It landed on Rose, who blinked owlishly. 

"Errm... right..."

Daphne smiled, trying to hide her affection as Amita crossed over to give Rose a soft sweet kiss. Rose's cheeks were pink but she was smiling as Amita sat down. 

Constance span the bottle with a flick of her wrist, and when it landed on Debbie she grinned, throwing herself at the couch with her arms wide. 

"Mom!"

Debbie caught her with an oof, and Constance kissed her cheek. Debbie resisted the urge to pet her hair like a small child, and gave her a shove back towards the beanbag. 

Daphne flicked the bottle with a single finger against its neck, and although she smirked when it landed on Lou there was an undeniable flush on her cheeks which wasn't entirely down to the booze. Lou crossed her legs and beckoned with one finger. 

"Alright then Kluger, show me what you can do since you're so good at this."

Daphne took a deep breath and pushed herself up, almost fronting up to Lou as the blonde unfolded her long legs and stood to meet her. The kiss was almost as messy as the one she'd shared with Debbie, but it was pretty clear to the audience that Lou was playing her like a fiddle, and when Lou sat back down in her pinstripe suit, she was grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

There was a pause, and Daphne squeezed Rose's hand, kissing her cheek. 

"Hey darling, it's your turn?"

Rose blinked a few times, apparently coming back to reality. 

"Oh! Errm... right, yes, my turn..."

She reached to spin the bottle and it landed on Leslie, who smiled. Rose leaned over and kissed her, a quick little peck, but Leslie was smiling all the same as she reached to take her turn. 

It landed on Lou, who settled back with her arms along the back of the couch with a lazy grin. 

"Looks like it's my lucky night..."

Leslie laughed, low and warm in her chest, and the two of them leaned to meet in the middle, the kiss one of lazy banked heat and slowly dancing tongues before they pulled back, far more one of equals than trying to prove a point. 

Lou was grinning as she sat back. 

"...Another round?"

She glanced around to make sure everyone was okay with it, but they were all nodding, so Lou's eyes flicked to Tammy and she invited her to spin again. 

This time it landed on Constance, and Tammy crossed over to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Constance wriggled a little, but grinned all the same. 

"Thanks, second mom."

Tammy smiled and winked as she crossed back over to Leslie. 

Lou gave the bottle a twist, and when it landed on Amita, Belle blushed again. Lou cupped her jaw, just like she had with Tammy, but this time she kept it brief and sweet. Amita was still biting her lip as Lou settled back in her place with a grin and a wink of her own. 

Debbie spun and grinned when the bottle landed on Tammy. 

It was more like a makeout than a kiss, with a sense of familiarity and affection that went further than lust. 

Leslie looked on and took a sip from her goblet, one eyebrow raised. 

"...I'm suddenly ge'in an idea a' wha' college looked like for you..."

Tammy was blushing bright as she sat back down. 

"...I mean, I studied a lot too."

"I'm sure ya did baby. Still proud of you."

Tammy kissed her cheek. 

"Thank you. Love you too."

Amita spun the bottle and hesitated for a moment when it landed on Daphne, but Daphne smiled and leaned over to meet her in the middle. The kiss was brief and undemanding. Daphne might have been competitive but she didn't have any interest in making anyone feel uncomfortable either. 

Constance gave the bottle a shove, and when it landed on Lou she grinned. 

"Dad!"

Lou laughed and got up, letting Constance throw herself at her in much the way she had to Debbie in the first round. 

Daphne spun the bottle and smiled, a real genuine smile, when it landed on Rose. She leaned over to give her girlfriend a soft, sweet kiss, and Rose was blushing a little with a shy little smile as Daphne sat back. 

On Rose's turn the bottle landed on Debbie, and it was much the same. Nobody really wanted to push Rose too much, but it was nice to show a little bit of tipsy affection. 

Leslie spun the bottle and grinned when it landed on Amita. 

"You alrigh' wi' this?"

Amita nodded, blushing again, and the kiss was another one of Leslie's trademark hot and slow and lazy efforts, undemanding and comforting, full of a deep affection. 

Tammy reached for the bottle again and gave it a nudge, leaning over to kiss Leslie when it came to a stop on her, smiling as the two of them pulled apart and came back together a few times. 

"Come on now kids, it's only meant to be one..."

Lou teased as she gave the bottle a spin, smiling when it landed on Debbie. She turned to face her, and took Debbie's hand, kissing the back of it. 

"Cara mia..."

Debbie raised an eyebrow. 

"...Is that all I get?"

But she started laughing as Lou kissed her way up Debbie's arm, settling at her lips at long last and lingering there. She heard a few wistful sighs in the background but she didn't care too much. There wasn't much more important than Lou kissing her in her world, not really, not when it came down to it. Lou was what mattered most. 

When they came back to reality, Lou glanced around at the others and reached to catch Debbie's hand as she reached for the bottle. Rose's head was on Daphne's shoulder, Tammy was halfway into Leslie's lap, and Constance was nodding, making the half-attached mask flop ridiculously. 

"...Maybe it's time we called it a night?"

"Yeah, I think you're right... can we help with the clean up?"

"If we can get the food in the fridge, everything else can wait till morning. The spare rooms are made up upstairs, and when things are clear we can get the sofa beds unfolded down here."

"Thanks Dad."

"Constance, are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Nah."

"...Fair enough."

Lou's lips were twitching with good humour as everyone got up, and even Daphne helped with the clearing. It didn't take long with the eight of them working together. Leslie helped her unfold the sofa beds, and Tammy and Amita grabbed the sets of sheets Lou had stashed for them. 

There was a mass wandering towards bags for pyjamas and toiletries, and they started peeling off to go their separate ways. Amita and Constance had a sofa bed each, and Leslie and Tammy, and Daphne and Rose were sharing the guest rooms upstairs. 

Debbie was washing up the plates as the others headed upstairs, and Lou couldn't resist the urge to go over to her and wrap her arms around Debbie's waist. She never tired of the way Debbie would melt back into her at moments like this, moments that felt like the whole world outside of the two of them had faded away. 

She pressed a quick kiss to Debbie's temple and grinned when Debbie wrinkled her nose. 

"...Did you have to put that ridiculous moustache back on?"

Lou chuckled and peeled it back off. She'd replaced it after the game of spin the bottle, but Debbie was right, it was time for bed. She nuzzled into Debbie's hair and inhaled the smell of her, the way her perfume and her shampoo blended with the scent that was just... Debbie. 

Debbie hesitated, leaning into the warm strength of Lou's body. 

"...You think we did alright?"

"Baby, I think it was spooktacular."

She felt Debbie pause, and then playfully shove her away as she reached for a tea towel to dry her hands. 

Lou grinned and caught her around the waist, tugging her close. 

"...Alright baby, time for bed?"

Debbie smiled and leaned into her as Lou kissed her forehead like a benediction. 

"...Yeah..." Debbie sighed happily, letting the tiredness finally catch up with her, "Time for bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a crack fest of love and lesbian makeouts and fun. I think I achieved the goal. I had a lot of fun researching this and planning everything out. At one point I nearly gave up on it, but actually I think I'm pretty proud of how it ended up. I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4IC7qaNr7I - Constance's costume
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_k8ixGVMb0 - This counted as official research
> 
> Happy Hallowe'en!


End file.
